The Artist's Revenge
by Angel Queen of Emeralds
Summary: Yuri. Title may change. Riley, a 25 year old life student that doesn't really like magic. She is more of an artist. She soon ventures forth into a Museum where she encounters a beautiful but mysterious painting from Krokotopia. One day, she gets very angry and makes a wish that she will soon regret. What did she wish for..? Can she take it back? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Art! I love Art!

**Angel: Welcome! Here is the 2****nd**** story that was bottling in my head. I got 2 more to go. If you haven't read Witches and Wizards, I'll recap for you. I have a bunch of creative ideas in my head and this plus 2 others were the remaining ones. These are minor stories I could come back and update once a month on. So don't expect much. I do this because there is no way in hell can I possibly pay attention to 7 stories with equal attention. **

**Justine: Sure you can, it's called multi-tasking like a boss! **

**Angel: … Shut up, you. This story is not exactly original as it is inspired off of some stuff. If it reminds of you something and say something about it in the review, you are probably correct. However, how many original ideas can you get without running into something like that? This will be either be a hit or miss as it may seem like I am pulling stories out of my ass or it may be something interesting. **

**Oh and if you are wondering how the polls for EWA is doing… it has 10 votes now. I need 5 more to bother with it… Why do you people hate me? What kind of appeal does EWA have that the others don't? Explain, I am just curious as to why something like EWA who copies the same formula that has been used over and over, become insanely popular. Please explain that logic! And don't tell me it is because it is good… **

**Anyways, giving this a longer summary would be spoiling, so read and find out what the commotion is about. Whew, long Author's note much? Ok, ending this fast.**

**Warning: Girl Love.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read!**

**RRRRRRRRR**

…

_**A Picture… a capture of a moment or place… caught in white spaces all around it. They say that a picture is worth a 1000 words… that all depends really, if there is enough 'magic' within a picture. Magic is kind of like Art in a way… They work hand in hand to make things come to life and create things so phenomenal that even a 1000 words cannot describe it. Having one without the other in this world… will make things… incomplete. It will make things devoid of… 'life' and emotion, making things dull. **_

…

The year is 2020 in a place called Wizard City. It was a sunny day with no clouds in sight. It was however, very hot. 110 degrees, probably the hottest Wizard City has ever gotten. Nobody really wanted to go outside, even if was just to be in the sun. It is too bad though as Ravenwood will still be in session even if it is too hot. The Fire students don't really mind the heat as much, but the other students will groan at the thought of heading outside in the heat to go to school, especially the Ice Students.

…

"It's hot… but I cannot let that distract me… I have art to do…"

A woman ate the age of 25 was inside her Life House, painting Wizard City by memory. She has curly green hair, grey eyes, and a scar just under her right eye. She has a slightly tanned skin, about 5 feet and 5 inches in height, and C-Cup breasts.

Her name is Riley Lee. She was born in Mooshu. Her English is… lacking somewhat. Her native language is Japanese and learning English was very hard for her. She can't speak it very well. Riley came to Wizard City because she has the blood and magic to be a Wizard. She was forced to go. She didn't even want to become a wizard as she doesn't like magic, but they forced her to go. So now she is the oldest student in the Life class. Riley only likes to do art, not practice magic.

Even though she hates magic, she still thinks Wizard City is a beautiful place, which is why she is painting it right now. She hummed in her work, tongue sticking out in a silly fashion as she painted Wizard City, trying to get every last detail she can into it. Riley was so absorbed into her work that she didn't hear 2 sets of feet running down the stairs.

"MAMA! Elise pulled on my hair again!" Riley almost jumped and nearly painted out of the line. She breathed in relief that her work wasn't ruined and looked at her 2 troublemakers who can't seem to give her a break.

"No! Monica is lying!"

Riley placed her hands on her hips, sighing, as she looked at her 2 blonde haired girls in their pajamas. Her 2 young girls seem to always pick on one another like it is a daily thing. She knows the girls didn't inherit troublemaker traits from her side of the family. If anything, she'll blame the male donor.

"I don care who did what. Now, go pray some… things… mommy is painting…" Riley shooed them off back to their rooms. The girls pouted and headed back upstairs. She sighed dramatically as she went back to finishing her painting. "5 years old and still are troublemakers. Maybe I went to a wrong donor? Īe. Watashi wa mada watashi no kodomo o aishiteimasu." (Translation: No. I still love my children.)

Before she even began to color in Wizard City again, her cellphone rang. She cursed under her breath before digging into her pocket for her cellphone. Pulling it out, she placed the cellphone to her ear and then tilted her head so that the cellphone is sandwiched between her head and her shoulder. This was so she can pain while she talks.

"Moshimoshi?" She looked at the clock and it was 7:30 AM. There are only 2 and half hours until class starts. She shrugged, not really caring about Life magic… or magic in general that much. She felt it like was like a chore to learn magic. Can't she just stay be an Initiate and not bother advancing?

"Can't you speak to me in English? I know what that word means, but I prefer to be greeted that way…" Ambrose responded. Riley rolled her eyes and stopped her painting. There is no way she can concentrate on painting and painfully talking to Headmaster Ambrose who she secretly hates.

"Orokana…"

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" Ambrose asked, very confused by her Japanese language.

"Oh it means: Fine, I am going to do it." Riley responded, lying through her teeth. In actuality, she just called him stupid, because that is what she thinks of him right now. She was very glad that Ambrose doesn't understand the Japanese language. Riley can swear at him in Japanese and pretend she was talking nice. It felt really good.

"Ah good, anyways, you seem to have fallen behind on your Life Studies, may I ask why?"

"Because, I don't see the fascin…ation with magic… I mean, I was forced to come here by my parents because I have the brood of a Wizard… a Rife wizard… I rather just paint… because… I have been painting throughout my rife…" She placed her painting kit away, but then she got splinters on her fingers when she shoved her paintbrush into the kit out of anger.

"Itai!" She gently picked out the damn pointy things out of her finger, all the while wincing in pain.

"Huh? What does that mean? Did you get hurt?"

"Hai! Sprinters…"

"Oh… not sure why Sprinters would go up to you and hurt you…" Riley rolled her eyes at that since that was not what she meant. Damn it, learning the English language is hard! She had an easier time learning French than English.

"Anyways, I am not sure what you have against magic… Art is kind of like Magic! It brings forth creativity or energy from your body and mind and forms a wonderful and unique beauty to the world. If you think it like that, maybe you won't hate magic so much…"

"…" Riley had no answer to that. There really wasn't anything she could say. He may or may not have a point, but she will stay silent, hoping Ambrose will take the hint and stop pestering her. Alas, she doesn't get her wish.

"Tell ya what, I can give you Free Access to the Museum of Arts and Crafts right now for a month, if you can go to school and do better…" Ambrose proposed, hoping he can sway the life student to at least try and like magic and hopefully do better.

"Why Ambrose, are you bribing me?" Riley teased a bit. The offer was very tempting. She always wanted to go to the Museum of Arts and Crafts. There are just so many beautiful art pieces there… too bad she has to pay a lot of gold to get in though. She just doesn't have that much money, what with her 2 troublemakers she has to care of.

"Don't call it that. Think of it as a business deal. I give you a free pass and you go to school, simple… Please?" Ambrose pleaded. Riley scoffed at that. He sounded so pathetic saying that. Is he proud of himself right now? But… she couldn't resist something she won't be able to see for quite a long time. She could go see it for an hour and then head to school today…

"Fine, you have a dearru Ambrose…" She hung up on him before he got a chance to say anything. If he is true to his word, he will talk to the owner of the Museum so she can get inside and look at all the beautiful arts. Art is her passion and she is curious to know how others do their arts and what wonders they can make.

"Grandpa, take care of the kids whire I am gone! And no drinking from the riquor cabinet!" She yelled to him. Riley grabbed a water bottle to keep herself hydrated out in the heat and began to head outside.

"What kind of drunk old man do you take me for?!"

"A very drunk and foorish man…" Riley yelled back as she headed out the door and headed to the Museum for a bit. This will be exciting; she could not wait to see what lies ahead of her in this Museum.

RRRRRRRRRRR

"Get that crate over here!" A woman in a white T-Shirt and blue shorts ordered. It was too hot to wear work clothes so her boss was lenient to let his employees to dress more appropriately for the weather. A pair of men was carrying a heavy crate over to her position near one of the displays.

"You should lift with your legs!" The woman scoffed, pulling back her blonde locks behind her ear. The men didn't listen and continued to carry it their way over to her.

"Ah screw it! We got health insurance!" The men dropped the crate near her feet. They sighed in relief as they sat down at a nearby bench to regain their energy. The woman sighed, wondering why she has to take care of some weak co-workers. If they didn't like heavy lifting they shouldn't have applied for the job in the first place.

"Now, let's get this valuable piece of artwork up." She got out a crowbar and jammed it into the lid of the crate to crack it open. With a little effort, the crate opened up, revealing a beautiful paining straight from Krokotopia and a bunch of other craft made artifacts all around it. "Hmm, we'll deal with the small artifacts later, right now, the painting is more important."

She lifted up the painting and looked at it with her cosmic red eyes. It was a painting of a very handsome man with black hair. He had a rugged look about him as he was appearing to be wearing a fancy robe with the emblem of W. Plastered on his face was a smirk, all done in with beautiful coloring and shades. They molded so well that… it felt… realistic… like… the man is right here in person. The background was a dark shade of red with interesting shapes that complement the man.

"What a beautiful artwork… the background is stunning… and the man himself is dashing… If I wasn't gay I'd probably love this painting even more…" The woman remarked as she placed the painting on the wall where it supposed to go. She slapped on the name right under it so people know what it is. It was called, "The Dashing Man of Perplexity…"

"You know, Paige" one of the men spoke up from the bench. "I heard a rumor that the painting contains magical energy that can grant a wish if you are not careful, so says the Manders at the Krokotopia anyways…"

"Then it is probably just that, a rumor. I don't really trust the Manders that much…" Paige stared at the painting a little longer and can't help but notice some truth to that. The painting had this… mysterious aura to it. She can't quite put her finger on it though. Maybe it was too hot today… yeah that's probably it.

"Well that's done. You two go and put these other things in a safe place… I don't care if your legs are tired or even your arms… go and do it…" She ordered them. They saluted her and picked up the crate with the other stuff in it. They groaned as they headed into a room where only employees can enter.

"Ohaiyo! I would rike to get a tour of the prace…" A feminine voice with a Japanese accent called out. Paige turned around to see a rather beautiful green haired woman looking around for a person to guide her along the museum. She looked absolutely stunning, even with that scar. Deciding to be a bit charming and daring, she walked up to the woman.

"Good morning, miss. Are you waiting for a tour of our wonderful displays we have?" Paige asked in a charming voice with a flirty smile. The woman blushed and nervously nodded her head. She smiled at that and held out her hand.

"Well then, let me show you around beautiful. This Museum has full of wonderful Arts you have never seen before. I assure you!" The woman nodded again, nervously taking her hand. Paige gently walked her around as they began the tour.

"By the way… what is your name, if I may so ask?" Paige asked, putting on a toothy smile. The woman looked away, blushing as she spoke nervously.

"Shoshi… but the name I am given here is… Ri… um…Riley." Even after all this time, she can't exactly pronounce her own Wizard name correctly. She still pronounced it like it had another R in it. It is hard.

"Riley…" Paige let that roll on her tongue for a moment as if tasting it. She also loved the sound of that name. "What a cute name for you. I am Paige… as you can see on my nametag…" Riley nodded. It was nice to meet someone so nice. Most people would rather make fun of her… and not in the way where they just make fun of her heritage, no. They make fun of her because she is not good at magic. She hated that. She knew she was, but still she hated that.

"So tell me… judging by your accent, I say you are from the farthest part of Mooshu. You speak Japanese right?" Paige asked, curious to know this woman. She wanted to get to know her while also giving her the best tour possible. If things work out ok, she might be able to get her on a little date. Paige was lonely and barely had any friends.

"Hai. I speak Japanese. It is me native r… uh language…" Riley responded, looking around at the various paintings on display. They were fairly interesting, but none had caught her eye as of yet. Maybe further along will they have something intriguing and make her eye balls drop out.

"That's so cool. I always wanted to learn some Japanese… I only know some words like Wakarimasen and Gomen'nasai." Paige saw that she was only partly listening as it seems that Riley was looking around the room, eyeing the various paintings. Ah right, she partially forgot she was supposed to be giving her a tour.

"Oh let me show you a painting that just came in today. It came all the way from Krokotopia!" Paige led her to the painting she just placed up a few minutes ago. As soon as they came to it, Riley had her eyes glued to the phenomenal painting of the handsome man in a fancy robe… it captivated her. She wondered who drew this…

"Wau! This painting is just… divine..? Hai, divine! Who made this?" Riley asked, looking at the painting, noting every detail, color, and shading. Paige looked up at the ceiling in thought, thinking of what she knows of this painting. Truth be told, she didn't know much about it.

"This painting is called, "The Dashing Man of Perplexity." The artist of the painting is… unknown unfortunately. However, it caught our eye in Krokotopia and it looked like it was made nearly a century ago. Technically tomorrow it is about to turn 100. So it is very special indeed, no?"

"I am amazed it is so well kept… it looked like it was just painted today…" Paige continued, explaining the details to the amazed green haired woman. Riley nodded as she kept on looking at it, almost obsessively. This painting seemed to be calling to her… but she didn't know why.

"Anything other than that?" Riley asked, wanting to touch the painting but refrained since it is against Museum rules to even do so. Paige tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, my co-workers heard a rumor that this painting can grant a wish if you aren't careful. However I see nothing magical about it… It looks very pretty, but I don't think it has the power to grant a wish… what do you think?" Paige asked, wanting to move on and show Riley the rest of the Museum. However, it looked like Riley didn't want to leave the sight of this painting. What? Did she want to buy it?

"…I don't know… are there other paintings rike this one?" She asked her. Paige shook her head. She was suddenly very jealous of that painting now. She wanted her attention damnit. Oh great, she is fighting over a painting for attention, that's a new time low. She gotta pull herself together.

"Ie…" Paige attempted to say no in Japanese, but it came out weird, "But there are other paintings that are just as jaw dropping as this one… come on… I'll show you…" She pulled Riley into another section of the Museum. Riley wanted to look at painting longer but knew that she had other places to see in here before she has to go to school like she promised Ambrose. Oh boy, she was not looking forward to going to school again, what with all those mean kids. Kids picking on an Adult like her, what a world.

As they left the room, the painting shimmered a bit, emitting a bit of a glow. The eyes of the man in the painting blinked once and then stopped. The glow faded and the painting was back to normal. There was a bit of a faint chuckle in the air, but not audible to the human ears.

**CCCCCCCC**

**1) From my understanding, Japanese people have a hard time pronouncing words with or start with the letter L. It usually comes out as 'R' instead. Like if a Japanese person tried to say the word English, it would come out as Engrish. So if you see an error in my spelling… that was completely intentional. Don't question the logic of why I named her Riley. **

**I feel that there is some Technology vs. Magic vibe in this story and starts off kind of like Witches and Wizards… but it is different than what's available on Fanfiction page; I'll give myself points for that. Quick recap, I just want all the story ideas out before I update the 3 major stories I have most of my attention on, just in case you were wondering why I am doing this. **

**Anyways, I have 2 more stories to tell. They are my last original ideas I have for Wizard101. After that, my brain stops being kind and I cannot think of any more original ideas. Most of the stuff has already been taken. **

**I am already bothering you with making too many OC's for me. So I am going to put this as, if you want to. If you got an OC to give me, that's fine. If not, that is fine as well. This story doesn't really need it, but it is up to you. I made the submission form too many times already, so just do it by memory or just give me the important details. Got it? K then, see ya next month with this story!**


	2. Be careful what you wish for

**Angel: I think it is time to give, "The Artist's Revenge," an update. I'm sorry for neglecting you, girl. (Somehow pats a digital story) OC's will appear next chapter. Can't just rearrange a chapter idea just because of OC's. **

**Let me tell you what I have planned for this whole summer. Do note that this is all hoping and guessing but this is what I want accomplished.**

**The Artist's Revenge: Get up to Chapter 5 and stop for a while.**

**Witches and Wizards: I am currently working on ALL 7 remaining chapters of it with my girlfriend. I plan on uploading them simultaneously. Prediction: June 30****th****-July 4****th****. **

**Dark Amnesia: Get up to chapter 15 then stop for a while.**

**One Weird Band of Heroes: Get up to chapter 10 then stop for a while. **

**The Game: Get up to Chapter 4. First update will be on this predicted time slot. July 5****th****-July 7****th****. **

**Technology vs. Magic: Get to Chapter 6 and stop for a while.**

**Magical and Deadly Premonitions: Get up to Chapter 3 and stop for a while. **

**TBA Story title: End of Summer upload. (No, it isn't the one I teased in EWA)**

**Ok. Let's hope I can get to all of them. Don't hate on me if I don't get all of them accurate. Life gets me, kay? **

**Iridian S: Why would I make your OC into a Lesbian without your consent? I don't do that. All OC's that are submitted to me I assume right away are Straight unless you state otherwise in your submission form. I would rather keep any OC's submitted to me single unless the owner wants me to… Just not my style to force something on an OC. **

**Long Author's note is incredibly long… go ahead and read buddies! **

_**Angel presents…**_

_**The Artists' Revenge…**_

_**Chapter 2: Be careful what you wish for…**_

"And that is the infamous Mona Lisa…" Paige led her to the final painting that was like the one on a non-magical world called Earth. Riley looked at the beautiful smile this woman had. She had heard of this painting, but she has never seen it in person.

"However, unlike Earth's, our version of the Mona Lisa does have a legend to it…" Riley perked up at this piece of info. So there is something special about this one? What could it be? She quickly got out a notebook and a pen to write with, interested.

"What kind of 'regend'?" Riley didn't care if she pronounced it wrong in English. She was not going to sulk on correcting her English when there is interesting info on a painting she likes.

"Well… The Artist behind this painting had his share of magical powers. He placed in quite a lot of magic into this painting." Paige explained. She paused to rummage through her pockets. The woman silently uttered curse words as she should have practice this a while ago. It serves her right for trying to impress Riley with her known knowledge of all the paintings in this Museum. However, can't blame as Riley is a beautiful woman despite the scar on her face.

"Ah, here it is…" Paige chuckled nervously as she had managed to pull out the one that had notes on the Mona Lisa. Riley smiled and waited patiently for her to continue. She could wait all day if she had to… but of course she has school to attend…

"Legend says that if a true talented artist is in distress… The Mona Lisa will escape the painting and help him or her through thick and thin until their problem is solved. However… we had many talented artists test this Legend out…" Paige now remembered as it has been a long time since she talked about it and she looked back at the Mona Lisa. She was remembering all the times she had to bring "Distressed" talented artists in just so they can see if it is true or not. Sadly, not one of them had succeeded.

"So… you're terring me… that it might be a road of crock?" Riley asked, biting her bottom lip as she wrote some of this down. She was disappointed as she hoped this Mona Lisa could help her out… but it looks like it won't come true.

"Hai. We tried many times… and soon we just gave up… I still have a small glimmer of hope that the Legend is true…" Paige sighed and gave her a weak smile. Truthfully she wanted it to be true just so the Museum can make more money so she can keep her job. The Museum is doing poorly as people do not want to visit Museums and neglect any kind of art they have on display. It was sad.

The song of, "I kissed a girl," suddenly was heard. Riley blushed and reached into her pocket to fish out her cellphone. "Sowwy… it is my alarm…" She quickly turned it off as it was a reminder that class starts really soon. She didn't want to leave this Museum as there are many other things to see… but she promised Ambrose she would. Otherwise her Museum pass gets revoked.

_Interesting choice of alarm music… _Paige hoped that was an indicator that Riley was curious or interested in other women. She really wanted to get to know this woman more… The green haired woman sighed and packed up her stuff, ready to go.

"I'm sorry Paige-chan… I have Rife Schoorru to attend… can I stop by tomorrow?" Riley asked with a nervous smile. The museum worker smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Riley. We'll have plenty more shipment of paintings to put up on display tomorrow! I will walk you through them personally!"

"Arigato!" Riley took Paige's hand in a gentle shake. The taller woman just smiled, really looking forward to seeing Riley again. The two waved farewell as Riley walked out of the Museum and headed off to the Life School to continue her boring studies.

~Line Break~

Riley opened the doors to the Life School with a minute to spare on the clock. Moolinda Wu was busy drawing on the chalkboard. She didn't seem to know she was there. Shrugging uncaringly, she sat herself down on the seat at the very back of the classroom. Blowing raspberries, she pulled out her textbook, a pen, and her paintbrush wand… just in case they needed to practice spells or something.

There wasn't that many students around as adult students were rare for a class. Adults like Riley should have already graduated, but she and others are from other worlds just trying to learn the magic they are inherited with.

Riley was in Grandmaster Theurgist studies… still 5 studies behind before she gets the eligibility to graduate from Life School. She hoped these studies will go by fast so she can get a job as a full-time artist for a Museum or something.

"Good morning, class… Today we will focus on learning more songs to help plants grow and thrive…" Moolinda Wu spoke in her soft and calming voice. If there is one thing this professor can do is make people at ease with her voice… it works even with the most hardened people.

While songs are a boring subject to Riley, she needed to learn them so she can help her garden grow a bit more. With the songs she has learned so far… it didn't do anything to help her garden thrive. She hoped these new songs will do the trick!

"Everybody, reach into your desk and pull out the Harps I have placed in there… it is time to learn a new song! Let's see if we can master it in a day!"

_I doubt it… _Riley pulled out the golden harp under her desk and held it firmly in her hands. Playing instruments wasn't her thing… but it is something she had to master and it was a long and boring process.

As Moolinda Wu was searching through her teacher's edition text book, her cellphone decided to vibrate in her pocket since she put it on silence for class. Quickly making sure Moolinda Wu wasn't looking, she pulled out her cellphone and sees a mysterious text message from an unknown source.

_Come to the Museum and make a wish…_

"Nani?" Riley whispered to herself. She was a little creeped out that an unknown person was texting her. She didn't want to think about that now as she was in the middle of class… Sighing, she placed the cellphone back in her pocket and continued to listen on the lecture.

~Line Break~

Riley stretched her arms as she was on her way back home from school. Her voice was rather tired from all the singing she had to do in the class. She had to sing a song in class 10 times! 10 freaking times! It didn't help that some of the words had English words she have never learned or heard before.

"Itai…" Riley rubbed her throat, feeling sore. "Mizu…" She was in desperate need of some water. Luckily there is a lot of bottled water in her fridge. The adult life student wondered if her little girls were doing ok with just grandpa watching over them. They can be such troublemakers…

When she got to her house, she noticed that a friend of hers was passed out on the ground with a big bump on her head. She had orange hair and was 10 years her junior. Riley normally doesn't like to make friends or friends in general… with somebody younger than her by a lot, but there is something about this girl that was charming.

"Kay-chan…" Riley wondered why her Ice friend was doing at her house… passed out no less…

Riley went over to her and sat down on top of her. She gently took her by the shoulders and then shook her violently. "KAY-CHAN!" Her friend seemed to be still unconscious. The green haired woman thought for a moment or two and got an evil grin on her face. She always wanted to do this to anybody that is passed out… especially Kay.

"WAKE UP!" She bitch slapped Kay across the face. She slapped her again. "That's for being baka!" Slap! "That's for making me doing this!" Slap! "That's for trying to sneak a peek at my pantsu when I wore a skirt!" Slap! "That one is because I felt rike it!" Slap! "And finarry… that's for eating my birthday cake!" She slapped her three more times for good measure before quickly getting back up when she sees that Kay was regaining consciousness.

"Ow… my cheeks suddenly feel all sore…" Kay responded, getting up from the ground. Riley smiled, finally getting her pent up rage for this girl out. She knew it was a horrible thing to do… but it was worth it!

"Kay-chan… you were passed out on my rawn… Can you terru me why?" Riley asked sweetly. She wanted to get this over with so she can spend some time with her daughters and also spend more time painting.

"Um… I think I ran so hard to get to your house that I couldn't control my brakes and hit my head so hard into your house…" Kay responded in a casual way and then smiling afterwards. "I just had to tell you some news!"

"Nanio?" Riley was curious to know what Kay had for her if she had to run full speed to her house and then knock herself out.

"Well… I submitted one of your paintings to the museum earlier today and they said your work is quite phenomenal that they are willing to pay you money to keep making paintings for them!" Kay chirped out her response, feeling quite proud of herself of doing something good for her friend.

Riley clenched her fists, trying to control her anger. SHE SUBMITTED ONE OF HER PAINTINGS WITHOUT HER PERMISSION?! Now she really wants to tackle Kay and give her another round of slapping… but she refrained… maybe she'll pass out again and then she can vent there.

"I see… what gave you the idea that I wanted one of my paintings submitted when they were clearly not masterpieces?" Riley gave her a little glare, indicating she was not quite happy with her decision. However, due to Kay's oblivious nature, she did not notice her glare at all.

"Well I saw your painting and was all like, "Woah! This painting is rad! I bet the Museum guys would agree!" Kay smiled, scratching the back of her head, feeling proud. "I'm glad I did because they are willing to pay you money to paint for them! You always have complained about your mortgages… and now you can pay it off for sure!"

Riley was at least happy that she did it for her sake… but she did it without her permission and that is unacceptable. She will have to punish her sometime and someway. For now, she'll let it go. Sighing, she gave her a little smile. "Arigato, Kay-chan…"

"No problemo, mi amiga! Now, I got to go! I have the hottest dinner tonight with a totally cute chick! See ya later, alligator!" Kay waved her farewell and proceeded to head back home at full speed to prepare for her date.

Riley shook her head. "Where does she get her energy?" She got out her keys and unlocked the door to her house. "Grandpa, I'm home! You had better not have drunk any alcohorru!"

"Stop trying to accuse me of being a foolish drunk man!"

~Line Break~

Paige looked at her watch as she fumbled with the keys in her left hand. It was late and it was almost time for the Museum to close. She hoped to get everything locked up quick so she can go to her house and party with some friends for a bit. Get drunk… have one-night stands… the whole shebang.

"3… 2… 1…" She reached for the lever that turned off the lights. Once it hit 10:00 PM, she pulled it and the entire museum went dark. She didn't have to go check if there was anybody else around. No one really cares for the museum anymore except Riley, but she didn't come back to visit. She will visit tomorrow apparently and she was excited to see her again.

"Oh mama, I do like Asian women… especially ones that have good taste in art…" She whistled as she walked to the entrance to the museum, shaking her bottom as she did so.

She stopped when she reached the painting of, "The Dashing Man of Complexity…" Paige can't put her finger on it… but something seemed… weird about this painting. She didn't notice it before, but now she felt as if something was inside this painting.

"So strange…" Paige gently touched the frame around the painting as if trying to search for something. She didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. "Maybe I am just getting tired… and in need of some loving…"

She shook her head, groaning at how lame she was. "Good night, Mr. Dashing Man…" She headed out the doors of the museum. Then she locked the doors up and after that she set the alarm. "Okay! Time to party!"

As she walked away from the museum… the painting of the Dashing Man of Complexity… started to shake a little bit. All the other paintings in the museum then shook violently, but not enough to knock them off the nails that stuck them to the wall. Then everything went still… absolutely still…

A menacing whispered voice was let out… but no one was around to hear it…

"**Soon… you'll all succumb to the world of art!"**


End file.
